


am i allowed to think that way?

by lonelyheartsclub_com



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: :D, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyheartsclub_com/pseuds/lonelyheartsclub_com
Summary: harold's never actually fancied anyone before. until bertie wells showed up at his room door with a sterling smile and an extended hand.
Relationships: Harold Mukherjee/Bertie Wells
Kudos: 8





	am i allowed to think that way?

so that was the infamous bertie wells,

britain's own sodomite. 

i remembered feeling a stark shot of anger go through me,

as i read the headline, _"the fallingford sodomy allegations,"_

as if bertie had murdered someone.

was he as sick as people made him out to be?

no.

the answer is no, it's always been no.

bertie is a normal person,

he just prefers a man's touch to a woman's.

i have never fancied a girl,

wanted to kiss her or run my hands through her hair,

it's not something i think about at night.

what does that make me? 

bertie smiles at me, tilting his head up,

as he holds his hand out for me to shake,

which i take.

he is very pretty, all blonde curls,

blue eyes that contain storms and a troubled light,

and perfect lips and a smile that makes my head whirr,

he does not give me that patronising smile all the white men do,

does not stare at me with an expression that spells out, _"coloured"_

he does not look at me like i am any different from him. 

i blush, and it hits me.

i am like him, and he is like me.

i prefer a man's touch to a woman's,

and so i try to swallow back the feeling of disgust,

shaking his hand and introducing myself.

i close the door to my room after he leaves because of the melling twins,

they were going on about, "something that could destroy him," and he ran,

so i close the door.

and i breathe.

i can breathe, and i can get my thoughts in order.

they all scream, "bertie wells."


End file.
